


Мой лихой моряк

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merperson Kylo Ren, Sailor Armitage Hux
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Вторгнувшийся на территорию Рен корабль потоплен Кайло и его рыцарями. И хотя Кайло всегда восхищался людьми, возможности пообщаться с ними и не убить все не представлялось. Но когда он увидел уплывающего на лодке рыжеволосого выжившего, ему выпал шанс.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Мой лихой моряк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Jolly Sailor Bold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255613) by [Ellalba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellalba/pseuds/Ellalba). 



> Бета: Efah.

Хакс оказался единственным выжившим. Работая веслами в одной из уцелевших спасательных шлюпок, он старался забыть трагедию, разыгравшуюся всего несколько часов назад. 

Он проснулся на тонущем корабле от крика, не понимая, что происходит. Только увидел тех, кого принял за акул, плавающих в темных водах, и услышал в ночи вопли товарищей на идущем ко дну корабле.

Все это случилось лишь несколько часов назад.

Теперь море вокруг него было пустынным и тихим. Яркие звезды освещали безжизненные воды с выступающими из них острыми скалами, похожими на те, что погубили его корабль.

Хакс замер — до него донесся чей-то голос. Звук эхом отражался от скал и, кажется, приближался. Тихий голос пел старинную трактирную песню, которую он слышал на берегу. Отчаянно жаждущий найти других уцелевших и охваченный всеобъемлющим чувством, подсказывающим, что нужно торопиться, Хакс направил шлюпку к источнику звука и погреб вперед, даже не осознавая, что этот чарующий глубокий голос звучит чужеродно и неправильно.

***

Кайло услышал, что человек приближается. Стараясь не выдать голосом своего волнения, он продолжал петь, подманивая человека все ближе и ближе.

Он едва поверил своему везению, заметив, как уплывает этот выживший. Кайло с восторгом наблюдал, как он, по чистой случайности, избежал встреч с другими охотниками, занятыми убийством остальных. Кайло всегда был очарован людьми, хотел узнать о них как можно больше — и теперь мог это сделать, заполучив одного из них. Поэтому Кайло позволил ему уплыть и смотрел, как он все дальше удаляется от места крушения. Следуя за ним в темных ночных водах, Кайло видел, как выражение сосредоточенной решимости на лице человека сменилось неуверенностью и страхом и, наконец, красивые черты исказило безнадежное отчаяние.

До чего же симпатичное у него было лицо.

Кайло никогда раньше не видел столь прекрасных людей. Размышляя, он следовал за отчаянно пытающимся уплыть человеком к своему острову.

«Глупо, что ты надеешься сбежать», — подумал Кайло.

Теперь же симпатичный человечек стоял перед ним в воде и смотрел с таким восхищением, что Кайло чуть не раздувался от гордости. Медленно, осторожно Кайло протянул руку, чтобы погладить человека по щеке, увлекая его все дальше от шлюпки.

Легкий укол когтем в шею, быстро подействовавший яд, и вот дивные глаза цвета морской волны закрылись, дыхание замедлилось. И потерявший сознание человек рухнул в его объятия.

Кайло улыбнулся:

— Ловушка захлопнулась.


End file.
